Melanie Ramirez
Melanie Leah Mendoza (born July 21st, 1992), is an American professional wrestler who is currently employed by Japan Pro Wrestling and the Women's Wrestling Alliance under the name Melanie Ramirez where she a former Terebi Champion, and a former JPW World and Women's Tag Team Champion as a member of Fatality Inc. She also competes on the Independent circuit under her real name in various amount of promotions. In the past, she worked for Premium Championship Wrestling, Pride Wrestling and Honorable Championship Wrestling. She used to compete under the name Eva Mendoza which the gimmick was of a Mexican mistress who used sex and charm to get what she wanted. Professional Wrestling Career 'Premium Championship Wrestling (2012 - Present)' 'Fatality Inc.' At Anarchy, Melanie and her longtime friend Mariella Lopez made their PCW debuts in a segment. Mariella trashed her cousin Danielle and her sister Mariah, while also the two stated they will take the tag team division by storm and be the champions sooner rather than later. On the October 27th, 2012 edition of Rapture, Mariella and Melanie were revealed as the newest members of Toxic and joined their new stablemates in attacking Christina and Ivette, kicking those two out of the group. On the November 10th edition of Rapture, Fatality Inc. had their first match on the main PCW show as they took on The Glamorous/Vicious Combination. They lost to the team, but ultimately got payback in the end when they along with their Toxic teammates destroyed them as well as Team Lethality who were attempting to save them. Both Mariella and Melanie competed in the third edition of the Struggle for Power Battlefield at Struggle for Power III, but they lost the match. They didn't appear on PCW television for a while until they answered the open challenge for the PCW World Tag Team Championship issued by The Princesses of Lethality on the July 20th edition of Saturday Night Rapture. Despite a valiant effort, they lost the match. 'Pride Wrestling (2012 - Present)' 'Feuding with Team Lethality' With both her and Mariella signed to PCW and as members of Toxic, they were sent down to the company's Premium Academy program. Although Mariella made her debut in the program, Melanie's didn't come until the Premium Academy's fifth show when she helped Mariella attack Richelle Ross after Mariella successfully defended the X Championship, and laid out Richelle with the Vegas Strip. On the sixth episode, Mariella and Melanie bragged about their actions on the previous show. Casey Matthews came out and berated the two, but this was a set up as Katie Chason turned on Casey and beat him down with a microphone before low blowing him. Katie was then announced as a Fatality Inc member and the trio joined Jimmy Gambino's stable The Gambino Alliance (later renamed The Gambino Family). On the eighth Premium Academy show, Melanie helped Mariella retain the X Championship by hitting Tom Pendergrass in the head with the title belt. They beat him down until Laurie Young made the save. On the next show, Melanie had her first match in the program as she faced Mariah Lopez. She won the match after Morgan Simmons hit Mariah in the head with a tennis racket. Her, Mariella and Morgan beat down Mariah until until Team Lethality members Rachel Robinson, Tom Pendergrass and Laurie Young come out and made the save. On the tenth Premium Academy show, it was supposed to be her and Mariella facing Tom Pendergrass and Laurie Young, but Mariella went missing. Jimmy Gambino took her place, but Fatality Inc lost. The match confirmed that Jimmy Gambino was the fourth member of Fatality Inc. On the next show, she faced Tom with the stipulation that if Tom won, he would get an X Championship match whenever he wanted. Tom defeated Melanie with the Red & Black Tiger Bomb and planted a kiss on her forehead after the match. On episode twelve, Fatality Inc teamed up with Morgan Simmons, Mandy "The Monster", Alisyn and Jenna Martin to face Team Lethality which consisted of Desiree Miles, Mariah Lopez, Rachel Robinson, Bella Brooks-Robinson, Laurie Young and Tom Pendergrass. The match never got going as the faces and heels all brawled with each other all around ringside. On episode fourteen, Fatality Inc faced Tom Pendergrass and TJ Parks (who became a Team Lethality member on the previous episode) but it went to a double disqualification after Mariella kicked Tom in the groin while TJ Parks hit Melanie in the face with a steel chair. After Mariella lost the X Championship to Tom, the Premium Academy turned to Pride Wrestling following the acquisition by Charles Jackson, and Melanie's developmental contract was turned into a Pride Wrestling one. In their first match for Pride, her and Mariella teamed up with Mandy "the Monster" to defeat Team Lethality's Desiree Miles, Tom Pendergrass and TJ Parks. On the third Pride show, Fatality Inc was in the main event against Tom and TJ, but they lost when they got themselves disqualified. At Gang Warfare, her and Mariella were a part of Team Toxic as they went up against Team Lethality, but they lost. After the show, Mariella, Melanie and Katie Chason were kicked out of Toxic after a huge argument between Mariella and Morgan Simmons. They then entered the number one contenders tournament for the PW Tag Team Championship, with Mariella and Melanie getting passed The Dark Cide Mafia by disqualification. Then the next round, they defeated The Bull and Ape Alliance, but were knocked out in round three after TJ Parks and Tom Pendergrass cost them the match. 'Fatality Inc transitioning from villains to fan favorites' At Extreme Revolution, Melanie faced TJ Parks but lost by submission as TJ made her submit to the Lock of Death. After the match. Fatality Inc attacked Tom and TJ. Katie Chason layed Tom out with the Sex Breaker, and Fatality Inc beat down TJ until security came out to stop them. On the ninth Pride Wrestling show, Mariella lead Fatality Inc to the ring and cut a promo against both Team Lethality and Toxic, with Mariella trashing Toxic and Morgan more. They helped Toxic beat down Team Lethality... but Mariella struck Morgan in the back of the head with the PW Championship and Fatality Inc began beating down the rest of Toxic to allow Mariella to lay Morgan out with the Latina Drive. This turned Mariella into a Tweener and the rest of Fatality Inc into faces. Their first Pride show as fan favorites/tweeners came on the very first episode of PW Saturday Night as Mariella and Melanie faced off against The Dark Cyde Mafia and they won the match with the Vegas Strip. After the match, they attacked Jigsaw and Kayoz and laid them out with their individual finishers. Although The Dark Cyde Mafia are faces, Fatality Inc got heavily cheered for the attacks. On the tenth episode, Melanie and Fatality Inc helped Team Lethality beat up Toxic with the two teams nodding to each other as a sign of respect, signaling that the feud is over. Personal Life Melanie Mendoza was born on July 21st, 1991 in El Paso, Texas. While she is a lifelong fan of wrestling, she has had a hard life. She got herself into violent confrontations with a number of her fellow students didn't exactly sit well and she along with her sister Mercedes, was transferred to a foster home when her mother and father were sentenced to life after being busted in a major drug ring which also resulted in the killings of several innocent people. In the foster home, she met Mariella Lopez who she would grow to become very close to in a short amount of time. She considers Mariella to be her rock and is the person that's always there for her in her time of need. While she is a vicious and rude person in the ring. Outside, she is nice and humble, often helping those out in need. Not a whole lot is known about her lifestyle other than her being BFF's with Mariella and her living in a foster home. She was in a relationship with Jimmy Gambino but the two split. Currently, she is dating fellow JPW wrestler Zuko Tajiri, and the couple splits their time living in Tokyo, Japan and Los Angeles, California. Accomplishments *'Premium Championship Wrestling' ** *'Pride Wrestling' **PW X Tag Team Champion (1 time, final) - she's counted as champion due to the Fatality Inc rule *'Honorable Championship Wrestling' ** *'Japan Pro Wrestling' **JPW Terebi Championship (1 time) **JPW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - she's counted as champion due to the Fatality Inc rule **JPW Women's Tag Team Champion (1 time, final) - she's counted as champion due to the Fatality Inc rule *'Women's Wrestling Alliance' ** In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Starlet Bomb / Fatality Bomb (Lifting double underhook sitout slam) - Primary **Starlet Stretch (Arm trap cross-legged STF) - Primary **A Shining Shot / Life Threatening Shot (Backpack Stunner) - Secondary **Starlet Takedown / Vegas Takedown (Swinging Neckbreaker) - used as a signature move *'Signature Moves''' **A Starlet's Dream (Sitdown Dragon Sleeper) **Star Making Opportunity (formerly known as Killing Faith) (Overdrive) **Mel-Plex (Fisherman Suplex w/pin) **Starlet Driver (Death Valley Driver) *'Normal Moves' **Clothesline **Cross-armed surfboard **Dropkick **German Suplex **Hair-pull whip **Half nelson suplex **Koji Clutch **Pentagram choke **Single leg Boston Crab **Sleeper Hold *'Double Team Moves' **'With Mariella Lopez' ***Game Over: Superkick (Melanie), into a DDT (Mariella) ***Vegas Strip: Mariella and Melanie hit opponent with a double superkick. Immediately upon impact, Melanie rushes over and hits the opponent with the Fatality Bomb **'With Rachel Lopez' ***'Barbarian Nightmares (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker)' ***'A Starlet Finish (Aided Double Arm DDT)' ***'405 Collision' (Sitout powerbomb (Rachel) / Sliced Bread #2 (Melanie) combination) *'Entrance Music' **'"I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier' (used with Mariella Lopez/The Mexican Dynasty) **"Critical Acclaim" by Avenged Sevenfold **'"Architects" by Rise Against' (used with Rachel Lopez) *'Nicknames' **'"The Shining Starlet"' Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:1991 births Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2012 Category:Heel characters